


Baby, You're My Rainbow Road

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [43]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, I ship Steve and Nat with happiness and each other, Kinda OOC but not bad, Making Love, Romance, Sensuality, Soul Bond, Soulmates, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Natasha was perfectly fine living without romance until she met her soulmate, but she didn't expect to meet him during the world's first alien invasion, nor did she expect him to be a recently unfrozen World War II superhero.





	1. Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this story was originally going to be smut, then I had another idea pop into my head, hence my decision to combine the two. It'll still have smut, but I added some plot and fluff. I've already written most of the story and I honestly think it's one of my best!

* * *

 

Natasha walked up to the flight deck, her booted heels clacking against the granite. Fury sent her to welcome Captain America when he landed and escort him to the interior of the ship. It was almost a babysitting job, but she didn't complain. She had never told anyone, not even Clint, but she was a bit fascinated by the superhero.

In the Red Room, she was taught much about the American Captain. He'd been a living nightmare for them in the forties because he fought for truth, justice and freedom, not backing down when he came up against intolerance and evil. When he crashed into the ice, many in her home country had rejoiced - but not all. The man was revered by many, albeit secretly.

Natasha was an admirer of him too, but she didn't dare tell Coulson. Knowing him, he'd probably try to recruit her for his Captain America fanclub. She may admire Cap, but she wasn't **that** much of an admirer.

She frowned as her soul mark started tingling. That was odd. It never did that before, so why now, unless...she was going to meet her soulmate on the helicarrier? She felt equal parts excited and apprehension. Whoever the guy was, he was pretty formal. The soul mark on her lower stomach was the first word he'd ever say to her. _Ma'am._

No one called her that, not really. At the most, she'd been called miss or mademoiselle, but ma'am was a word that hadn't been uttered in her direction, save for a few times and by strangers. Natasha was not expecting anything too incredible.

Once she got closer, Coulson and Cap walked off the quinjet together. Natasha fought back her desire to smirk.

 _I wonder what he'll think about the outfit Coulson helped create,_ she thought mischievously. It wasn't ugly per se, but if she'd been the one in charge of designing it, she would've made the colors a shade darker and kept it similar to his original uniform from the forties.

She approached both men and Coulson introduced them to each other. Steve nodded politely and said, "Ma'am."

Holy shit.

If she hadn't been a master of disguising her facial expressions, Natasha would've gasped in shock. Captain America was her soulmate?

The skin on her stomach began to burn, but she masked her surprise. "Hi," she replied as casually as she could. She took note of Steve's eyes when they widened. Turning to Coulson, she said, "They need you on the bridge for the face trace."

Coulson exited and then, it was only Natasha and Steve standing there. She licked her lips, feeling like her defenses were about to come crashing down. Already, the attraction between them was crackling and she had to step back to embolden herself.

"It's _you_?" Her voice came out incredulous.

"You don't have to sound so disappointed," he replied, bemusement on his features.

"I'm not. I mean, I am seriously confused right now, but I'm not disappointed." She scoffed and ran a hand through her hair. "Come on, you're Captain America! Every girl would kill to have you as her soulmate."

"Including you?"

_Oh, you walked right into that one, Romanoff._

Instead of answering, Natasha changed the subject. "I guess it's jarring for you to suddenly find me after all those years of being frozen in the ice. And you've been back to the land of the conscious for little less than a year."

"This is the most bizarre thing that's ever happened to me, yeah." He chuckled.

"More than being injected with the super soldier serum?"

"In my book, it is. There was science involved with the creation of the serum, but having a soulmate? That's entirely predestined by fate. And honestly, I didn't pay much attention to my soul mark in the forties because most women who said hi to me back then were either running away from me because I was skinny or chasing me because of my muscles."

Natasha cocked her head to the side and frowned. Were the women of his time really that cold hearted and shallow? How pathetic. It was unavoidable for her to not feel pangs of sympathy for that young, skinny, sickly Steve Rogers. She knew parts of his story, but hearing this intimate knowledge from his lips made her soften inside.

"You got used to so many insincere women that you decided to focus on other things. It made the reality of never finding your true soulmate less painful. It shielded you. I would've done the same in your shoes." Natasha sighed as she saw a curly haired middle-aged man walking around, looking lost. Steve followed her line of sight.

"Isn't that-"

"Dr. Bruce Banner. I recruited him two days ago." There was a grimace on her face that disappeared as quickly as it came. "Better go bring him inside." She touched Steve's arm. "We'll have to talk later."

He nodded. "I understand. You've got a job to do."

"We both do." She smirked and together, they walked over to the scientist.

 

* * *

 

Natasha felt Steve's eyes watching her as Fury spoke to Stark on the bridge. Her insides were jumping and there was a faint tingling from the soul mark on her stomach. He probably had a thousand questions and so did she, but they'd have to wait. Right now, she couldn't play hooky with her duties and sneak off with Steve so they could talk on more intimate terms.

She rolled her eyes. _Intimate._ Where had that word come from? For a woman like her, intimacy was a fairy tale. Not that she minded. Being a spy meant you couldn't have a normal relationship with a person unless they understood the kind of job you had and could handle the crazy work hours.

Secretly, she admitted to herself that if she could find a man like that, she'd be happy, but it had to be her soulmate or not. She had dated a handful of times when the fear that she'd never find her soulmate got to be too much. But each relationship had ended in failure. Natasha never got the magical feeling she'd heard many associate with meeting their soulmate for the first time.

She also realised fate was a picky asshole that determined how, when and where she met her soulmate and dating just for fun was not fun at all. So she turned down any and all romantic offers from her coworkers - the ones who weren't frightened or disliked her, that is - and strangers. She was determined to wait for her destiny.

Little did she know that her destiny would turn out to be a literal superhero who'd been buried in ice for decades. An older man. Natasha chuckled. Well, she had lamented to Clint and Laura many times about men her age mostly seemed to be idiots and didn't know or care about what she wanted in life. Was it any wonder that she was fated to be with a man born in almost a completely different century?

 


	2. Stolen Moment

 

 _Love is for children,_ Natasha's mind whispered, as if to remind her that having a soulmate would complicate her life. Truth be told, he would be better off without her. She had so much baggage that was impossible to sift through.

Soulmate or no, Steve didn't deserve a fuck up in his life. Logically, she should let him go, only...the soft, admiring gaze in his eyes when they spoke on the flight deck froze her in her tracks. In that instant, she knew she couldn't let him get away.

Maybe this could be something different, something good. If Captain America was impressive, Steve Rogers would be even **more** so and she was longing to find out who he really was. Natasha had to escort Banner to the science lab and once he was situated, she was off again to find her soulmate.

Her heart thumped against her chest and she kept flexing her fingers as she walked. On the outside, she remained a blank facial expression, betraying none of the feelings burgeoning inside of her.

For five minutes, she'd been searching for Steve with no success. She began to grow irritated, but the next corner she turned proved to be the right one. That familiar plaid shirt and brown leather jacket came into full view and she let out a small grunt when their bodies collided.

Steve reached for her arm, pulling her upright so she wouldn't lose her footing. "Oh! I'm sorry, Agent Romanoff!"

"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going." Her eyes met his and she smirked. The man was quite cute when he was apologetic.

He let go of her arm quickly, as if he were afraid of crossing an unspoken boundary and shoved his hands into his pant pockets. "So you're my soulmate. Do you mind if...?"

His words may have been vocally expressed, but Natasha knew what he was asking and she had no problem with it. Normally, she'd tell the guy to go screw himself, but this was her soulmate. Their fated bond was already drawing her to him, making her eager to fulfill his desires.

_Slow down, girl. You just met the guy an hour ago._

It was just their luck that the halls were empty, so no one saw them as Natasha whisked Steve into a supply room. She flipped the light switch on and locked the door.

He bent down to get a closer look at the mark and she held her breath. Silly. It's not like he was going to ravish her in this supply room. What a thoroughly unimpressive place to have their first time - if they would ever have that. Still, Natasha's eyes roamed Steve's shoulders and the muscles that strained against his jacket, wishing that she could see what he looked like bare chested.

"It's beautiful; red, white and blue, like the colors I wore on my old Captain America uniform," he whispered in reverence. "The colors blend together, too. It's like something out of a painting." He touched the soul mark with his fingertips and Natasha instinctively sucked in her stomach.

"Those must be the colors best associated with you," she breathed out.

Steve beamed and grazed the area with his thumb. "Must be..."

The intensity of the atmosphere wasn't lost on her and she bit the inside of her cheek as the bottom of her panties began to grow damp. Looking down at him with his face so close to her private parts was too much and she cleared her throat.

Steve jerked back and stood to his full height, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to take a liberty."

"You didn't. I just want to see yours."

_Liar. You were scared you'd buck against his mouth and embarrass yourself._

Nodding, he removed his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. When he finally got to the top button, he pulled the shirt off and turned around. The mark was black with red tinged around the word "Hi" on the upper of his back.

"Beautiful," she echoed his earlier sentiment and ran her forefinger over the marked flesh. "It's red and black like my uniform."

"Your Black Widow uniform?"

"Mmhm. I guess those colors suit my personality, too. Fate really knew what it was doing." She smoothed her thumb over the mark and drew back so Steve could put his shirt on. Luckily, since he'd taken it off, she caught glimpses of his muscled upper torso. As expected, he was very well endowed. Too bad she couldn't see under those pants...

"Are you happy with this? With me being your soulmate, I mean." His brows were furrowed and his posture was rigid, preparing for rejection. "Because if you aren't, I'll respect your wishes and-"

Natasha covered his mouth with her finger.

"I'd like us to try. It's the least we can do since we're soulmates, but the timing is not the best right now. Once all of this is over, we'll meet up and talk. Where's your cell phone? I'll put my number in your contacts."

"Uh...I actually don't have a cell phone."

"What? Not even a flip phone?"

"Nope."

"Wow, you really are prehistoric." He snorted when she said that. "Then I guess before we have our talk, no, make it a date. We might as well eat, too. And we'll have to go shopping for a cell phone for you."

"You don't have to do that. I plan on getting one in the next couple of days since I have a feeling that my life is going to be much busier from now on."

"Oh. Well, good. You need to get caught up on the times, Cap."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Steve. Call me Steve. We're soulmates, so we might as well drop the formalities."

"Alright...Steve." She could tell that he liked hearing his name on her lips because he squeezed her hand a little and the corners of his lips curved upwards.

Maybe the smell of his old spice had interfered with Natasha's higher brain functions and the soul bond was only amplifying her feelings, but she was overcome with a powerful urge to kiss him. So she did.

It was gentle kiss, filled with curiosity and warmth. His lips felt so wonderful against hers that it was a struggle to pull away from him. She did manage it, albeit hesitatingly and she pressed her forehead to his.

Moments passed before they looked into each other's eyes again. Breathily, Steve asked, "How do I find you?"

She merely smiled. "No worries. I'll find _you_."

 


	3. Tonight's The Night

  
The next Saturday after the battle in New York, Natasha went to Steve's apartment for their talk. He cooked them a delicious meal of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, steamed broccoli and carrots with a bottle of wine that happened to be her favorite. As they ate, they divulged details of their lives to each other. Steve told Natasha how life had been, growing up in the thirties and the struggles he dealt with as a sickly child.

She, in turn, told him a bit of her own history - not too much, as she'd been hesitant to become completely vulnerable with him at this early stage - being part of the Red Room and working as a spy for the KGB. She naturally left out the grittier details of her upbringing, but she did mention how she was a secret admirer of Captain America as a young girl.

"Of course, I never told anyone. That would have been foolish, but I always thought you would've made a great agent for the KGB. Thank goodness that never happened."

"I second that," he said and they clinked their wine glasses together.

The night went by smoothly and they both had enjoyed themselves immensely. Natasha even helped Steve clean up - although she just did it so she could have a reasonable excuse to brush against him as they stood by the sink, washing and rinsing the dishes.

Once everything was put away, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, thanked him for the dinner and took her leave. Since that day, they'd made a mutual decision to not tell anyone at SHIELD about being soulmates and kept it quiet for the meantime. But they continued to spend time together as friends. Natasha helped him buy knick knacks for his apartment to make it more homey, helped introduce him to the modern world via "century adjustment", they toured museums, saw movies, visited the Smithsonian.

As the old saying goes, they were joined at the hip.

They also worked out at the gym in the Triskelion weekly and that was where Steve taught Natasha how to fight with his shield. She was a quick learner and impressed him during their training and he'd learned fighting moves from her that would come in handy if he needed them.

One of those days, Fury had gone to Steve's office, asking him if he'd like to run missions for SHIELD. He said yes, but mentioned that he preferred to work with a team. STRIKE would be fine for back up with big missions, but he wanted a partner. Someone he could trust with his life and the job.

Fury had given him a large stack of personnel files of agents who could be capable partners, but Steve had one person in mind to work alongside: Natasha. He was surprised when Fury agreed that she'd be the perfect partner for him and said that he made an excellent choice.

Of course, Steve knew Natasha was amazing at what she did. Ever since that moment in New York when she jumped off his shield, something stirred inside of him and he couldn't help feeling so impressed by her boldness.

 _This is a woman after my own heart,_ he thought as he stared up at her in wonder.

And that was a literal truth since they were soulmates.

Natasha had been happy the day he told her that he'd chosen her to be his partner, but when he added that she wouldn't hurt his feelings if she refused, she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Steve, you really think I'd say no to you? There's no one else I'd rather partner with and I'm honored that you picked me." Then she kissed his cheek and declared that they had to go out and celebrate their newfound partnership.

For the past three months, they continued that tradition. If they weren't too bogged down with work or his continual century adjustment, they'd get something to eat. Steve was incredible picky about where to go and most of the time, he'd cook dinner for them at his apartment - taking an advantage of the several cookbooks Natasha bought him.

He was somewhat a meat and potatoes guy, although he ate as healthy as possible whenever he could. Natasha mixed things up from time to time and told him that it wouldn't kill him to eat a bag of Lays or a Hershey bar every now and then. He'd hem and haw over it, but after trying some things out, he did realise that he liked Twizzlers and baked Doritos.

His interests and idiosyncrasies charmed her and to be honest, being around him so much and so long had made her fall a little bit in love with him. Steve was such a good man and he made her believe that maybe, just maybe she could be good too. He was a shining example of what was beautiful in the world and she wanted so _desperately_ to be his.

But she was patient. The longing looks he'd given her time to time told her that he felt the same way, yet was hesitant. Both of them had agreed to get to know one another as people, excluding their personas as SHIELD agents and fellow Avengers. Steve and Natasha wanted to have a relationship that formed out of their own choosing, not merely because they were soulmates.

That being said, the pull between them was strong, _very strong_. It was a miracle they kept it a secret from everyone else at SHIELD, but luckily, everyone assumed they were just close friends and didn't give it any further thought.

In Natasha's case, most people seemed to ignore her and that suited her just fine since being in the public eye wasn't something she liked. Of course, there had been a steady amount of stares and double takes from people who thought she looked familiar, but hardly any of them approached her.

She wondered if she and Steve would be approached when they were out on their date. Everyone knew that Captain America had been unfrozen and was currently living in Washington D.C. He probably had fangirls squealing over him and tempting him daily.

_Well, not tonight. He's all mine._

Natasha's emerald off the shoulder velvet dress displayed her feminine curves without being too flashy or revealing. It was demure and sensual, which she knew Steve would like. She wore a pair of dark green pumps to match her dress and a golden necklace strand was the only jewelry she'd put on. Her hair looked the way it did when they first met, save for the three bobby pins she placed in it to hold some of her curly red locks to the side.

She hadn't dressed to seduce him, but she still wanted to look nice. It was their first official date and she was actually going to ride on his motorcycle for the first time, too. Tonight would be a lot of firsts for her.

The door opened and Natasha felt her lips instinctively curved upwards when Steve appeared. He looked fantastic. His blond hair was combed back, sans wet hair product and he had a bit of stubble on his face. It was a attractive contrast to his usual clean shaven appearance. He wore a white button down shirt, a pair of dark blue slacks and black loafers. A black tie was undone and hanging around his neck.

"Hi. Wow, you look amazing." He looked her form over slowly and nodded his approval.

She glowed under his praise. "Thanks. You're very dapper, yourself. What's with the tie? Wardrobe issues?"

"Ha, sorta. I've tried to tie this thing four times and it still doesn't look right." He looked sheepish and motioned for her to come inside.

"I'm good with ties."

"Please. Else, I'll leave it at home."

Natasha came closer and began to fix his tie, adjusting the length on each side. "You'd look good either way, but a tie goes better with this outfit. It'd be incomplete otherwise."

He smiled softly. "My ma always liked to see me in ties."

"Smart woman."

"That she was." Steve gazed at her and impulsively placed a hand on her hip.

And just like that, her pulse sped up. It was a fight to keep her fingers steady so he wouldn't see them shaking, but he probably did anyway. How did one touch make her cheeks warm? For goodness' sake, this wasn't the first time an attractive man held her.

But in each of those situations, she'd been working for the KGB or SHIELD, playing a role, intentionally seducing a target to either take advantage of or kill them. This was different because she was being touched by her soulmate and she wasn't pretending to be someone else. She wasn't the Black Widow, nor a government agent, just Natasha.

Her eyes met Steve's and she returned his smile before giving his tie a gentle tug. "All done." She didn't step away, but leaned into the touch so he'd know that she liked it.

Those beautiful blue eyes dilated and he licked his lips before stepping back. He looked at the tie and nodded. "Thanks. It looks a lot better. Shall we go?" He donned a jacket and picked up a ring of keys, sliding them into his pocket.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"I was so busy earlier that I forgot to get a helmet."

"If I wore a helmet, it'd make my hair frizzy, so don't worry about it. I've ridden motorcycles before without an accident and besides, I'm with Steve Rogers. Safest company in the world, right?"

"Flatterer."

"Not now and not about this. I _do_ feel safe with you." Natasha rested her palm on his chest and gave him a sincere smile.

There were butterflies in his stomach as he gazed at the tender expression on her face. "I'm glad to hear that." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, watching her closely as she sucked in a breath.

Oh, yes. She was a goner.

 


	4. The Date

 

Twelve minutes later, they arrived at their destination. It was a Japanese Steakhouse called Kumiko's that Steve had discovered online. He'd never been to a restaurant where they cook the food in front of you, so he was curious to check it out. When he told Natasha the name of the place, she stated her approval.

"I've been there a few times and the food is amazing. You'll probably like it, too."

"Sounds good. Is Friday at six pm alright with you?"

"Mmhm. I'll mark the date with a smiley face."

Now they were seated at Kumiko's sitting in a secluded booth side by side as the chef cooked their food. Steve had been mesmerized by how quickly the man's hands moved as he artistically prepared their food.

He hardly spoke during that time and Natasha smiled as his eyes widened every once in a while and he gasped or went "Wow!" in a surprised whisper. It was adorable just to watch his expressions and she felt a rush of happiness that she was the woman who was his soulmate.

Eventually, their chef finished their meals and they dug into the hot food prepared for them with relish. They chatted about work and Natasha asked Steve what he thought of the latest book she'd bought for him - every week, she brought him a random book to read and she'd read it at the same time so they could have their own, private book club.

"The Hunger Games was intense, especially for a teen novel. Sending kids to fight each other in a battle to the death? That's a terrifying view of the future."

"They don't call it dystopian for nothing. I'm glad you're more than halfway through because we still have two more books to read and there's a movie adaption that came out a couple of months ago."

"Oh, I remember reading about that. Some of the fans said the movie was good, but that the director must have flipped through the book and ignored a lot of scenes. Apparently Peeta had a line from the book that was butchered in the movie version. I don't know if I want to see it."

"We shouldn't let disgruntled fans stop us from checking it out. Honestly, there aren't many book to film adaptions I'm a big fan of because they edit too much or too little out of it. But I really like The Hunger Games and you do, too. We can't just not go." Natasha made a pouting expression and leaned towards Steve until he started laughing.

"Alright, alright. I guess I can go with you to the theater, but I make no promises to like it."

"You don't have to; just being there is good enough for me." She winked at him and chewed the stir fried green beans on her plate. "Now, something funny happened to me yesterday at the grocery store."

"Okay."

"I'd gone shopping three days ago, but I forgot to get milk. So I went down to the little grocery store a few blocks from where I live. I go inside, head straight to the refrigerated aisle and grab the milk. Then I turn around and there's this little girl who's probably nine or ten years old staring at me."

"Was she angry staring or shocked staring?"

"It was more like shocked and happy staring. It was so awkward and I was about to leave when she asked me 'Are you the Black Widow?'"

"She recognized you."

"Oh, yeah. Before I could even reply, she tells me that her name is Crystal and that her family were in the city during the battle in New York. They ran inside a clothing store to hide from the Chit'auri, but her older sister sneaked out with her cell phone and recorded some footage of us fighting."

Steve laughed and took a sip of his water. "I hope her parents didn't find out. They'd have a fit."

"I know. Crazy kids...anyway, her sister kept it a secret and when they got home, she took Crystal to her room and showed her the recording. Crystal was excited when she watched me because she said that I must have taken ballet."

"How did she figure that out?"

"Because _she_ does ballet. She started three years ago and her dream is to be a prima ballerina one day. After seeing that video, she became an admirer and hoped she'd be able to meet me because she had a question for me. It turns out that she has a recital in two weeks and she invited me to come."

"No way."

"Yeah. She even gave me two tickets to the show so I could bring my boyfriend."

"What did you say?"

"I laughed, but I took them and said I didn't have a boyfriend per se, though there was a special guy in my life who I'd see about bringing with me. She cocked her head and said 'Well, I bet he thinks he's your boyfriend, so you should just call him that.'"

Steve blinked. "She didn't really say that, did she?"

"I swear she did. I felt like I was talking to Maria because this is _not_ a normal adult/kid conversation. Crystal is a perceptive girl. I don't spend time around a lot of kids and I was a little intimidated by her. Of course, I made sure not to express it on my face. The last thing you want is for a kid to know they caught you off guard."

"I changed the subject and told her that I appreciated her invitation and I'd do my best to come to her recital. She gave me a hug and said 'You should bring Captain America! I think you look good together!' Then she runs around the corner and I'm left standing there wondering what the hell just happened."

Steve and swallowed a spoonful of his miso. "Wow. I don't who this girl is, but I like her already."

"I'm not surprised." Natasha rolled her eyes.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes until Steve looked at Natasha thoughtfully. "You know, we've...never really talked about what this is. Our relationship. I know we're soulmates, but what else are we?"

She nodded and let him take her hand in his, smoothing his thumb along her knuckles. "I've been thinking about that, too. Friends is a little accurate, although it's only true to people who don't know that we're soulmates. Lovers isn't right either because we haven't..." Magnetically, Natasha's eyes met Steve's and the warmth she saw there made her heart beat pound erratically against her chest.

His finger glanced over the pulse point in her wrist and his eyes darkened when he felt the palpitations. Her breathing was shallow as she edged closer to him and their lips met.

They kept in mind that they were in a public restaurant and although they sat in a secluded booth, the pda couldn't be too heavy. So after a handful of seconds, Natasha pushed on Steve's chest gently to break off the kiss.

"Yeah...lovers doesn't sound too bad," he said, voice cracking.

"I was about to say the same thing." She chuckled and pecked his cheek.

 

* * *

  

Once they finished eating, Steve paid for their meal and they took off on his motorcycle. Natasha didn't feel like catching a cab to go home and he invited her to stay the night. It wasn't the first time she'd stayed over as she'd been prone to do so after he cooked a meal for them or they had an outing in the city together. She kept a small duffel of clothes at Steve's apartment - but she still stole his shirts because she liked the way they felt against her skin.

Natasha kicked off her heels and made her way to the kitchen. "I hope you still have that bottle of vodka in your kitchen cabinet."

"Of course. I never drink it without you."

She opened aforementioned cabinet and pulled out the bottle of Smirnoff's. "You sentimental fool, you." She set the bottle on the countertop and turned to the other cabinet to grab a pair of glasses, but Steve caught her hand and pulled her to him.

Their chests bumped and she let out a small "oof" in surprise. She looked up at him curiously and he danced his thumb across her cheekbone, the touch gentle and intimate. His gaze seared her through to her soul and they kissed.

Natasha moaned and lifted her fingers to dig into Steve's hair, tugging it. It hurt, but not too much. In this case, pleasure and pain were intertwined. He moved his other hand to her back, sliding down sensually and caressing her backside. That mouth was leading a path down her neck, suckling the ivory flesh until it pinked from the pressure.

Each touch, each kiss had Natasha reeling from the intensity of her arousal and her toes curled. There was no place she'd rather be than in his arms, but she wouldn't forgive herself if she took advantage of him. So she pulled away, separating their lips.

"Steve...we don't have to do this if you don't want to-"

His lips slanted over her own, cutting her off and proving that he wanted this, wanted her. And that was all she needed to know.

 


	5. First Time

 

Steve held Natasha close, running his finger down her chest until he reached the hardened peak at the center of her bosom. He rubbed her until her areola grew into a tight little knot, straining against her dress. The squeal that came from her mouth made him grin and the ravenous look in his eyes had her legs shaking.

She moaned and dug her fingers into his shirt, scratching the material with her nails. Passion was etched onto her face and she parted her lips, exhaling softly. "Take this shirt off, soldier."

"Yes, ma'am." He pulled away to remove the shirt as quickly as possible without tearing it.

Natasha's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Steve's well-muscled torso. Damn. He looked like a Greek God in the flesh. This wasn't the first time she'd seen him half naked, but this was an intimate setting that neither of them had been in before, and that made it special. Her heart slammed against her chest at the sight and before she could stop herself, she mumbled in Russian.

_< "You are going to be the death of me.">_

_< "The feeling is mutual.">_

She stared at him in pure shock, not expecting to hear her native language on his tongue. Captain America speaking Russian was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard.

"Now **that** is something I never read in your file."

"Maybe you weren't reading carefully enough."

"Not possible." She pressed herself against him, the heat from, her body warming him up. Her nose nuzzled his neck and she leaned forward to suckle the spot tenderly. "It doesn't matter. We more important things to do than talk."

Finding purchase on the back of his neck, she applied pressure with her thumbs, pushing down on his shoulder. This was usually a sensitive place for people and she took advantage of that knowledge by massaging the flesh. Steve's moans were music to Natasha's ears and she rewarded him by palming his crotch.

"Oh, Nat..."

"Mmhm?" She licked the shell of his ear, causing him to shiver and buck his hips in response.

Standing in this position was getting to be a bother, so she shifted, guiding him out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, keeping her hand firmly on his member. Every few seconds, she squeezed to get a groan from him - he sounded filthy when he did that.

Once they were in his room, she directed him to the bed and promptly pushed him onto it. The sudden change in events made him widen his eyes and let out a confused huff. But those perplexed eyes darkened with lust when he watched this vision of beauty unzip her dress and let it fall to the ground.

Dear God.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow at him and crawled onto the bed, breasts bobbing as she moved. "See something you like?"

He'd been unable to do anything but nod dumbly and tentatively reach out to touch her. Delightedly, he realised she was so buxom that he couldn't hold her entire breast in just one hand. This sent another rush of blood straight to his groin and he let out a sigh of satisfaction before bringing his face to her cleavage, pressing wet kisses on the exposed skin.

Gradually, his kisses turned into laps and suckles that were so passionate, he had her arching her back and crying out in Russian. Never had a woman's breasts enraptured him so - not that he'd ever been in a position to see any - but this woman was his soulmate and touching her body awakened an inherently male need to bed his lover.

Swear words left Natasha's mouth and she tugged at Steve's pants, managing to shove them and his boxers down in one swift move. His shaft sprang free, greeting her and she giggled in spite of herself.

"What a welcome wagon," she tittered and pulled away to catch her breath. Her head was dizzy from lack of oxygen and she was on a sexual high that she'd never experienced before.

"I could say the same." He smoothed circles on her soul mark with his thumb, eyes never leaving hers.

Instinctively, she sucked her stomach in at his soft touch and mewled, intoxicated by his actions. "Did...mm, did you want to be on top?"

"Could I?" There was a shit-eating grin on his face when he said this and she swatted his arm playfully.

"Please. We can have fun later, but right now, I just want _you_." Natasha switched their positions and lie on the bed, opening her legs to him.

Steve leaned down to kiss her sweetly and rubbed her thighs. The callouses in his hands felt amazing against the smoothness of her skin and she shivered from the heat. Their soul bond was strong and their bodies yearned to be joined together. This was destiny.

He pushed two fingers into her core, scissoring her and watching her face in case he hurt her. "Is that good?"

"Amazing, unh." Her eyes were closed and she'd begun rotating her hips to the thrust of his fingers.

A few more minutes and Natasha was urging Steve to hurry up and take her. It was intriguing, seeing the infamous Black Widow out of control and amorous. Her dusty pink nipples, flat ivory stomach, glistening hair on her nether regions and the red locks fanned out on the pillow made for a beautiful picture.

Pulling his fingers out, he replaced them with his shaft and she groaned at the entry. It was heady and intense, but not painful. This wasn't her first time as they both knew, but she was with her soulmate, so in a way, it still was.

He grunted as he delved deeper between her thighs. From the way she turned her head back and forth, she was ultra sensitive. She swiveled her hips to meet his as he thrusted again. They had both been so eager for this, and it wasn't merely sex; this was making love.

Who would have thought that crashing into the ice all those years ago would lead him into the arms of the woman he was destined for?

Sweat beaded on their foreheads as they threw themselves into the erotic sensation of lovemaking. Steve's breaths shuttered and Natasha's petals gripped him tighter and tighter with every thrust. He nipped at her breasts each time they bounced to greet his face, and he felt pleased when she grabbed his ass and squeezed both cheeks.

His Brooklyn accent slipped out as he joked, "Shoulda known you'd end up manhandling me."

"Hey, it _is_ a nice ass," she smirked and sat up to give him another kiss. The unintentional change in angle made them groan and she dug her nails into the space right above his backside. Steve put her leg above his hip and bottomed out, forcing him deeper inside her.

"Oh, God!"

From the rush shooting down his spine and the increasing wetness on his thighs, he knew he would orgasm soon. He wanted Natasha to reach her peak first, but he didn't know if he could hold on that long.

"Nat...are you close?"

Her fervor was so intense that she replied in Russian. _< "Yes, yes! Just a little more, please!">_

At her request, he surged forward, slamming his pelvis to hers. One, two, three and finally, four thrusts was all he needed and Natasha's inner walls crushed his shaft powerfully, causing her to was scream his name.

Steve hit his climax soon after, the image of his lover writhing beneath him was all the urge he needed. Once every drop of his seed had emptied in her, he pulled away and collapsed on the bed next to her so he wouldn't crush her body.

Minutes passed before she settled and opened her eyes. "Wow. You really _are_ super."

They laughed at her joke before Steve tugged her to his chest, spooning her. "Please, don't ever say that again." He nudged her thigh with his knee and traced figure eights on her collarbone.

"Okay, okay. That was a pretty bad joke." They were silent then, nothing but their breaths filling the air. It was a serene moment, one that neither had experienced in their lives. Their soul bond was stronger after making love and the emotions were just as strong.

"I'm so lucky I found you," she whispered, stray tears sliding down her face.

"We're both lucky." He kissed her neck and wiped at the dampness on her cheeks.

"Is it okay if I spend the night?"

"You're my soulmate. As far as I'm concerned, you can stay forever because I'm _not_ letting you out of my sight." He entwined their fingers.

"Then I'll stay."

Steve's lips brushed Natasha's neck and his eyes began to droop. He wished that he weren't so tired, but his eyes were heavy and they needed sleep after such passionate lovemaking. It's not like either of them had plans and from the way she held on to his hand, he knew that she would still be here when he awakened in the morning. They had a thousand tomorrows to look forward to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, everyone! I've gotten distracted by life and my social media accounts - again, lol - but I hope this story has been a pleasure for you to read!❤️


End file.
